


Tease

by Sugilitetourmaline



Category: Supernatural
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-01
Updated: 2019-02-01
Packaged: 2019-10-20 13:57:05
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 500
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17623670
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sugilitetourmaline/pseuds/Sugilitetourmaline





	Tease

Murine feels an invisible hand between her leg’s fingers running up her already slick folds. It’s the straw that breaks the camel's back as she lunges at the man that had been teasing her since her eyes opened that morning. They both knew the Winchester brothers could enter the bunker any moment due back after a successful hunt, Crowley used this as leverage to tease his mate. He knew just how much the prospect of being caught excited her, something she had regretted the moment it slipped from her lips. She didn’t care Winchesters be damned she needed this and they both knew it. She was all over him at an inhumane speed lips crashing together in a desperate battle of tongues and teeth.  
Her hands are all over him pulling ripping buttons clatter to the floor as his shirt is ripped open. He wasn’t the most athletic he had pudge, but he was strong she runs her hands all over him before settling on a hand shaped mark. Her mark her claim electricity shoots through them tears a feral growl from his throat. She’s aware of the stinging on her neck a bite delivered sucking licking she ignores knowing what she wants lays just beneath her. Clothing gone likely snapped away wings out fluttering wildly objects crashing to the floor he needs it just as much as she does. Desperate ripping shredding so close to her desire finally free he springs to attention twitching hands pulling kneading feathers ruffling under calloused touch.  
She’s on him sinking down to the hilt hissing he fills her completely nails dragging down his back no time wasted. Hips rolling together she watches him memorizing every noise every expression lips crashing together heated claiming all encompassing. He tugs her lip hands guiding her in a bruising grip up down up down the heat in her core is delicious his face finds the crook of her neck sucking she sings declarations of love slip from her tongue like honey. Close so close the final stretch instinctively hands wander pressed against claiming marks. The dam breaks in pure white hot ecstasy gerutal enochian falls from her lips grip tight needing him as humans need air. An eternity drags by pressed close chest heaving eyes meet pure loving adoration exchanged in a glance. He was hers just as she was his, loud banging tears them away she backpedals bruise already forming on her neck. Fully dressed book in hand room straightened the smell of sex simply waved away. Grunting cursing the eldest brother enters first followed by the younger and a pair of exasperated angels. Humans they were slow, but her brothers knew casting knowing glances hiding behind her book blush creeping down her neck a peek at her mate. The proud smirk on his lips is enough she’s determined he would be punished for winding her up. Until then a soft flutter she’s on his lap inhales deeply letting herself drift as he holds her protectively.


End file.
